Millions of people suffer with the condition of bowel incontinence. The lack of bowel control causes people embarrassment and unsanitary episodes, quite often leading to social isolation. Treatments for the condition range from conservative treatment to radical treatment such as surgery. However, many patients do not respond to conservative treatment and, for various reasons, are not candidates for surgery.
The prior art discloses devices which are used to help sufferers of bowel incontinence with devices to control the condition in order to lead a normal lifestyle. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,422 (Fisher et al). The device is a probe having dual multiple parallel conduits and one inflatable balloon. The transmission and monitoring of reflected (Infrared) IR light generates an alarm signal when a predetermined amount of reflected IR light is measured. IR light is reflected in response to fecal mass.
Another device is a colostomy balloon catheter that has multiple parallel conduits with a hydrophobic filter as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,282,597 (Elliott et al.) The multiple parallel conduits are divided into two parallel conduits. A first conduit terminates in a one-way valve. A syringe is attached to the one-way valve. Air, saline solution or sterilized water can be introduced through the one-way valve and inflate the balloon about the two parallel conduits. The second parallel conduit terminates in a charcoal filter for elimination of bowel gas. The one-way valve prevents deflation of the balloon unless the conduit is cut to allow the fluid from the balloon to exit and deflate the balloon.
Most bowel control devices include electronics for sensing and alerting the user to the presence of fecal mass to avoid incontinent episodes. There is a need in the prior art for an inexpensive, colostomy balloon plug which can be used to prevent incontinent episodes. The plug can be used in both the rectum and in a stoma.